<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dolcetto o Scherzetto by MimiTheBubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644662">Dolcetto o Scherzetto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble'>MimiTheBubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Candy, Gen, Human to Object, Italiano | Italian, Torture, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grigie e soffici nuvole coprivano la luna che in cielo splendeva nell'ultima notte d'ottobre, quando le persone andavano in giro a recuperare dolciumi abitazione per abitazione.<br/>Una giovane ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri bussava alle varie porte, accumulando dolcetti vestita da mummia. <br/>Saltellando sull'erba arrivò all'ennesima porta. Una piccola casetta, piena di vetrate e tante zucche nel giardino. <br/>Prima diede un colpetto, poi ne seguirono due e infine un ultimo deciso colpo seguito da una risata felice. <br/>La luce lenta la illuminò con l'aprirsi della porta, e un altrettanto sorridente ragazza le si prostrò davanti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dolcetto o Scherzetto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Parole: <i> 555 </i><br/>Prompt: <i> Qualcosa che ad un certo punto del fanwork (all’inizio, a metà) è unito e alla fine è diviso </i></p>
<p>Questa storia non segue leggi logico fisiche classiche.<br/>Potrebbe non essere ambientata sulla terra.<br/>Esistono oggetti e cose che potresti non conoscere e che devi dare per vere a priori.<br/>La morte non passa quasi mai a trovare i personaggi di queste storie, provano tutto fino alla fine e nemmeno muoiono.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grigie e soffici nuvole coprivano la luna che in cielo splendeva nell'ultima notte d'ottobre, quando le persone andavano in giro a recuperare dolciumi abitazione per abitazione.<br/>Una giovane ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri bussava alle varie porte, accumulando dolcetti vestita da mummia. <br/>Saltellando sull'erba arrivò all'ennesima porta. Una piccola casetta, piena di vetrate e tante zucche nel giardino. <br/>Prima diede un colpetto, poi ne seguirono due e infine un ultimo deciso colpo seguito da una risata felice. <br/>La luce lenta la illuminò con l'aprirsi della porta, e un altrettanto sorridente ragazza le si prostrò davanti. <br/>Biondi capelli e occhiali sul naso, un maglioncino arancione e un sorriso stampato in faccia nel vedere una sua coetanea passare nelle abitazioni a raccogliere dolciumi.<br/>Si guardò attorno, cercando qualcosa da lasciarle ma sembrava non aver più nulla, quindi la invitò ad entrare.<br/>La casa era tutta adornata con zucche e candele che sembravano poco coerenti con il mobilio chiaro e le pareti bianche.<br/>La fece sedere nel divano, offrendole qualcosa da qualcosa da bere - dell’acqua, qualche bibita o degli alcolici.<br/>La proprietaria era assai ospitale e anche impacciata nella sua gentilezza.<br/>Le due brindarono, scherzosamente, con dell’acqua a una felice caccia di caramelle.</p>
<p>E segui il nulla.</p>
<p>Quando l’alta ragazza dai lunghi capelli riaprì gli occhi, era al buio legata nuda su una tavola in legno.<br/>Attorno a sé polverosi teli bianchi coprivano quasi qualunque cosa, e delle lucine natalizie illuminavano il sottoscala.<br/>Riusciva ad osservare i granelli di polvere posarsi sul suo volto, accompagnati dai rumori dei passi venire dal soffitto di quello scantinato.<br/>Poco dopo scese, ridacchiando con contenitori, bottiglie e utensili vari, la padrona di casa che poggiò tutto vicino al tavolo.<br/>Le mise un imbuto in bocca e iniziò a svuotarle in gola bottiglie di ogni tipo, dall'alcool a farmaci vari.<br/>La povera vittima ci mise poco a iniziare a non capire più nulla. Si sentiva leggera, ma allo stesso tempo aveva la nausea, le vertigini e i capogiri.<br/>D’un tratto però tutto venne meno, e l’unica cosa che sentì fu come un black out: come se tutti i suoi sensi si fossero spenti in contemporanea.<br/>La proprietaria le versò addosso del caramello, appiccicoso e caldo, e dello zucchero in gola. Quando si accorse che sembrava non reagire più la slego, e iniziò in poco tempo a muoverla giocando con i suoi arti, a morderla e infine impagnottandola dolcemente in una serie di movimenti decisi ma impacciati dal caramello, appiccicoso come colla.<br/>La povera malcapitata sentiva calore, oppressione, e dolore. Tutto in una cornice di sensi sballati.<br/>La proprietaria iniziò a stendere con forza la pagnotta usando un mattarello, qualche volta un martello e in alcuni casi sedendosi sopra la pagnotta rosastra.<br/>Una volta stesa per bene, prese un coltello e lentamente inizio a tagliarla in piccoli rettangolini, grandi sì e no qualche centimetro. Li incartò poi uno a uno in carta colorata e riempì con essi dei secchielli a forma di zucca.<br/>Una ventina di secchielli.</p>
<p>Per il resto della serata i fortunati ragazzini che bussarono a quella graziosa porta, ricevettero manciate di caramelle dal gusto insolito, che facevano tremare le altre caramelle ancora prima di scartarle.<br/>Era come se quelle caramelle fosse tutte parte di un’unica costellazione viva e senziente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>